ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dancers in Distress
My LS-friend and I did both the same questions and ended up with not the same items! We took always the 3. answers and i got Gold-Beastcoin and my friend got Lynx-Meat... different Day and time --- natas, 19.03.2009 I did the same questions as my friend, and we both ended up with needing the same item. I would think the answers are set to a specific item then. As another friend answered differently and got a different item --- Divimise I think the answers are set to a specific item depending on some factors... perhaps day of the week? Because, you see, Maelstrome picked the third option for all six questions on Firesday and got asked to get a Gold Beastcoin. My friend picked all third options on Watersday (around mid-day, 12:00) and got asked to get Lynx Meat. At the same time, I picked all second options and got asked to get Nyumomo doll. Alth Aaiaa 23:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Picked: Unknown Breed, Coarse paws, Culinary Delights, Green Eyes, Meowww, and Cuteness. Asked for: Nyumomo doll 7:55 Lightningsday --JTimmons 22:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Picked (lightningsday, ~17:00):'A cat, yet, not a cat','Irresistibly soft','High Places','Green, with envy','Meowww','Savageness' and also got the Nyumomo Doll just tryed to get this before completeing the Windurst quest A Feast for Gnats, and could not get mission, the tavern door just said "The door is firmly locked". You do need to finnish your nations quest strands to open this mission. JAYMZ 22:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Has anyone tried to check if the answers are presented in the same order each time ? The item could be answer related but knowing if the answers are in the same order would help in understanding the inconsistency in the article (Always 3rd option gives lynx meat). Carlie 11:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I got asked for the doll, i wish SE would increase the drop rate on the doll as orcs in the downs are now just being overfarmed horrendously --Lacas 15:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I took all 3rd options to answer the six questions on Firesday: 1. A cat, yet, not a cat 2. Unpleasantly coarse 3. Culinary delights 4. Green, with envy, 5. Meeow, 6. A pair of knee-high bottes. And the NPC wants me one Gold beastcoin. Maelstorme 16:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) cat, yet not/firm/high/yellow/kupo/cuteness - Nyumomo Doll --Valyana 17:07, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I answered the following on Lightsday, Full Moon: 1.A Mithran child 2.Irresistily soft 3.Culinary delights 4.Green with envy 5.Meowww 6.Cuteness. Result was a Nyumomo Doll. --FFXI-Guppy 22:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I used the gold beastcoin answers on the front page 3 times on 3 different characters at different times of day and got gold beastcoin. Shentok 01:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I also picked the 3rd option on every question just as Maelstorme did, and I was asked to get a Gold beastcoin. This might be the ticket to avoiding the doll. --MishaRamuh I got Beastcoin as well from same line of answers as Maelstorme. UPDATE: I did the same, picked all of the 3rd answers, Lightday, Waning Gibbous 90%, and got the stupid doll. Bestsapper - Phoenix, 22 JAN 12 I did the same answers as Maelstorme, except I chose "the almighty gil" for answer number three on Watersday, Waning Gibbous 90%, and I got lynx meat. Valandra 01:46, 10 December 2008 (UTC) On Watersday, I picked the same as Maelstorme. 1. A cat, yet, not a cat 2. Unpleasantly coarse 3. Culinary delights 4. Green, with envy, 5. Meeow, 6. A pair of knee-high bottes. I got Lynx Meat.Nobodyreal 02:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I picked the last choice on each choice and got Lynx Meat, I was with 2 others that did the same and also got the same. So its a good bet that everyone that does that will get the same result. --Washuotaku 02:04, 10 December 2008 (UTC) The items requested seem to be tied to the three nations: Nyumomo Doll - San d'Oria; Gold Beastcoin - Bastok; Lynx Meat - Windurst. Perhaps a similar pattern exists in the answers you can choose from. I didn't write down all the options though, so I can't confirm this. It just seems that answers such as "Culinary delights" (cooking guild), "Green, with envy" (see Shard of Envy from Ark Angel MR) could be related to Windurst and hence lead to Lynx Meat as the required item. The complete set of answers and more individual accounts could shed some more light on this. 12:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I answered with Mithran Child, Coarse pads, High Places, Blue eyes, Kupoarr, and Savagery. She asked for the Nyumomo Doll. --Zonist 19:43, 10 December 2008 (UTC) It looks like if you give the true description of Caith Sith will end you asking for the Nyumomo doll... 2 friends and me were asked to retrieve the same item even without telling us the answers lol. Karakuri 19:50, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I picked the same answers as Maelstorme above: 1. A cat, yet, not a cat 2. Unpleasantly coarse 3. Culinary delights 4. Green, with envy, 5. Meeow, 6. A pair of knee-high bottes. Lilisette asked me for Lynx Meat. Iceday, Waning Crescent. Fiorenzo 19:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I picked same answers like Maelstorme on darksday and got Lynx Meat Scrabis Anjali February 1st 2011 I also got same results as Fiorenzo. darksday waning crescent Ryeshinyih 19:25, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Some information from the Lightning Brigade's testing that there's a points system involved, with each different answer contributing a certain number of points and at the end, the item with the highest points total being requested.-- 14:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) As with the quest to flag blu, there seem to be all sorts of theories that don't work for everyone, I answered every question truthfully and went 1/1. And with this, knowing what the three items were, some of the questions offer answers that let you say that cait sith loves gil, hence the gold beastcoin. You just need to actually read the question and consider the implications of each answer. 1:a cat of unknown breed -> cats like meat, a mithran child -> children like dolls, a cat, yet not a cat -> suggests it's not going to like what you'd expect a normal cat to like 2:dunno, perhaps the coarse response leans towards meat, maybe soft leans towards a doll? 3:the almight gil is obviously the beastcoin, culinary delights is obviously lynx meat, so high places is the doll for some reason 4:green with envy suggests a personality that likes material posessions, hence the beastcoin. blue suggests innocence -> doll, yellow suggests savage animal -> meat 5. no idea 6. cuteness -> doll, savageness -> meat, knee-high bottes... lmao, I think that's a puss in boots reference, who, best known for from Shrek (and not that far from the original stories) is a mercenary... meaning he likes money! --Blazza 16:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I followed Blazza's suggestions and answered thus: "A cat, yet, not a cat.", "Tautly firm.", "The almighty gil.", "Green, with envy.", "Grrrowl.", "Savageness." I got assigned the Gold Beastcoin.--Seral 04:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::I used the same answers as Seral and got Nyumomo Doll.--Ferretclaw 21:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *My set of answers: 1,2,1,1,2,1 ( A cat of unknown breed. ; Tautly firm. ; High places; Blue, like the summer sky.; Grrrowl. ; Cuteness) resulted in Nyumomo Doll . -- Kendaron 08:04am GMT, 25 February did all 3rd reponse on watersday and got lynx meat --RedJibbin 08:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Adding more support to the "choosing the last three has you get a Lynx Meat". Just did mine a minute ago on Earthsday, Waxing... something. It was at 79%. --Nahara 06:30, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I also chose all 3rd options as answers, and got Lynx meat - earthsday, about 22:00, Waning gibbous moon. Eirenne 03:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Just answered all 3rd options on Lightningday, 31% Waxing Crescent, and got Gold Beastcoin. --Vafruvant 04:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Bah. I did this same thing on my 2 dual-boxed characters, Lightningsday, 98% full moon. Both chars got Nyumomo Doll.--Sham 15:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I followed the link by Anthoron above and got Gold Beastcoin. A cat, yet not a cat -> Unpleasantly coarse -> The almighty gil -> Blue, like the summer sky -> Meowww -> Savageness. Three characters did these choices at the same time, all got the gold beastcoin (Lightningday for what its worth) Loial On Windsday: I did the same as above and got a Nyumomo doll. (A cat, yet not a cat >> Unpleasantly coarse >> Almighty gil >> Blue, like the summer sky >> Meoww >> Savageness) --Anivy -Retrorev- Think I may have figured it out, got gold beastcoin 4x with me and my party, on 2 different game days. Watersday and Windsday were involved... 1. A cat, yet, not a cat. 2. Tautly firm. 3. The almighty gil 4. Yellow, like the setting sun. 5. Meowww 6. A pair of knee-high bottes Did the above answers from Retrorev, got Gold Beastcoin. The answers make sense: firm, gil, yellow = gil. Cat/not cat, meow, knee-high bottes is like Puss in Boots. Hence you have gold, and a "beastman" lawl. 3/10/2010, Lightday THD On Earthsday: I did 3rd Option each time and got Gold Beastcoin. My G/F did same thing on Watersday and got Lynx Meat. --FFXI-Mohit 02:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) picked the 3rd option for all, got the doll. Lightningsday, New Moon (7%), Summer, chose 3rd option on all and got Gold Beastcoin.--Folant 19:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) "A cat, yet, not a cat.", "Tautly firm.", "The almighty gil.", "Green, with envy.", "Grrrowl.", "Savageness." just followed the posting from Loial: "I followed the link by Anthoron above and got Gold Beastcoin. A cat, yet not a cat -> Unpleasantly coarse -> The almighty gil -> Blue, like the summer sky -> Meowww -> Savageness. Three characters did these choices at the same time, all got the gold beastcoin (Lightningday for what its worth) Loial" Was asked for a Doll. Windsday 3:20 Waxing Crescent 36% July 31st 2009 8:43:57 PM EST I answered ABCCCC, and got Nyumomo Doll, 10% Wax. Crescent Firesday. Wanted Lynx Meat. ; ; --02:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Did ABCCCC and got Gold Beastcoin Chaosprime 18:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Results Removal I suggest deleting the following from this entry: "Results: 1.A, 2.B and 3.C, 4.C, 5.C, 6.C and was asked to get Lynx Meat. 1.C, 2.1 and 3.C, 4.C, 5.C, 6.A and was asked to get a Gold Beastcoin. 1.C, 2.B, 3.C, 4.C, 5.C, 6.B and was asked to get a Nyumomo Doll." I suggest deleting it due to the fact it's misleading since those answers don't always get you those items. Maybe just a note that says the item asked for varies and that no one knows exactly what influences it? --Bawbjohnson 12:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead and removed it since I felt it didn't need to be there. --Bawbjohnson 08:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This is confermed Darkday Quatermoon 60% 1. A cat, yet, not a cat 2. Unpleasantly coarse 3. Culinary delights 4. Green, with envy, 5. Meeow, 6. A pair of knee-high bottes. I got Lynx Meat. I dont think that the day matters just this sequance should bring up the Lynx meat Just putting additional testimonial, I did ABCCCC on my 3 accounts, all done at the same time, and also got Lynx Meat. --Nynja 16:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I used 6 chars to check cutscene. All flagged the cutscene in earthsday, but the day changed before i pick the options. I used all third options, and got lynx meat in all chars, so maybe its accurate to say earthsday, all third options result in lynx meat. Also, if day has any effect in what asked item, its the day you start the cutscene, not the day you actually answer it.